rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Vision RP: Kilam vs Malik: Showdown in Vexia
'Story' ' ' Malik and Kilam have been at their necks since their journey began. Now the two will once again clash heads proving if true evil or true good will change the multivers. Malik and his gang are heading back to Thunder Punch's home to regroup and stock up. However You can only escape your double for so long. 'Blue Cross Team Characters ' Malik the Blue Christ Sword wielder Thunder Punch the mongoose Spike the Dragorex Cub Jack the monster keeper of Spike Jayson the black sniper Katsumi the weapon and Jay's partner 'Siners Red Team Characters ' Kilam the Red Sin syth wielder Dark Ace the mongoose Freddy the Hedgehog Zool the Lizmoar hatching Trey the monster keeper of Zool Reya the fallen Angel 'Friends (add here If you came to Vexia to chill or see Thunder Punch)' Blue Jay the Bird Mimi the Hedgehog Fire Arm the Fire Hedgehog Rodney the Rhino Wing the Flying Squirrel Vallery the Hedgehog Volco the Fire Hedgehog The Aipom brothers Judas the Wolf Tyson the Echidna 'Chapter 1: We're going home' Jack: *navigating the V.1.9 space craft* Hey Malik, were out of supplise...*looks ticked off at T.P and Spike* Yea we need a pit-stop before we can find any cross shards Malik: *playing on his iPad* Alright, what happened to the supplies anyway? We had enough after we picked up Cooler from his world? Jack: Well our friends here T.P and Spike decided that they should start a food fight for the hell of it! Spike and T.P: *point at each other* He Started It! Malik: *sighs* Great -_-, Well Jack, send us to a dimension we all know wont cause us trouble Jack: We're heading into the Cf3 dimension '''Jayson: *polishing his pistols while sitting with Katsumi* What dimension is that? Malik: 'the Sonic fan character dimension? Haven't been there in a year. Lets head to Vexia, There we can supply and get T.P some fresh air because *sees T.P and Spike fighting in a cartoon dust brawl* he really needs it *sweat drops* To Vexia! '*the V.1.9 Lands in Vexian City two hours later* Thunder Punch: Yea! I'm back Home! *runs out the ship* Spike: Hey! You have to help! we cant carry all these crates! Get back here you yellow fur ball! *chases after T.P* Katsumi: *has no facial expression on her face as usual* The mutt and the yellow fur ball have gotten lose Jay, should we get them Jayson: Na, let the two idiots play. *grabs her hand* lets go into the city, I haven't treated you in a long time so...*blushes* Katsumi: *still has an emotionless face but blushes* Ok. Jay Malik: *carrying boxes out* Don't Leave Me Here With All The Work! Come On! Jack: *I'll stay inside and make sure every thing is in commendations for us to leave. Malik: JACK! COME ON! HELP MEEE, AHHHHH! *trips and the boxes fall on top of him* 'Chapter 2: In The Dark Void' Freddy: Havent been here in a while *looks back at Kilam's ship* Finally out of that rust bucket Kilam calls a ship *sharpens his claws* Time to get me some revenge!* Dark Ace: Not yet Freddy, master hasn't given us the signal to head to Vexia yet...*grabs Freddy by the neck* Never go against my master's wishes or pay the price. *drops him* Trey: *walks out of the ship while sharpening his knifes* Quit it you two, before Kilam gets onto all of us. *closes his eyes and throws one of the knifes, you can here a small creator cry in the distance* Nailed it! Dark Ace: *jumps up and sits on a nearby stalactite* It's been a while since I've been in the dark void. The only place where Vexia gets rid of its most dangerous threats *smiles* It's a shame that one Kilam and us are done with with those idiots that this place will look more beautiful than Vexia itself. Reya: *enters out of the ship in her night gown* Master is finally awake Kool: *digging holes and notices Reya* Hey fallen angel! Did that idiot lover of yours give us the signal? I want payback on Spike! *Fire suddenly in gulfs them and a red head with a syth emerges from the ship* Kilam: Are You Guys Ready To Go? *gives a maniacal grin as he is ingulf end in chrism on flams* Everyone else: FINNALY! 'Chapter 3: Old friends' Thunder Punch: * Jumps out of a tree* IM HOME VEXIA! Spike: Wait up! Stupid mongoose! Thunder Punch: *sees Rodney and Vallery in the distance* HEY ITS ME, IM BACK! *looks over at Spike behind him trying to catch up* Pick up the pace demon or I'm leaving your annoying behind -_- Rodney: *sees T.P* Hey! It's my favorite yellow man! *hi fives T.P* It's been a while man! How's your little thing goin on? Vallery: *hugs T.P* Yea, we've missed you sparky, even that dr. Eco got depressed when you left Thunder Punch: *smiles while searching his head* Welllll Spike: *popes up out of the ground under them* I may not run as fast as you do fur ball but I can dig faster! *looks to his side* You must be friends of fur ball. Nice to meet you I'm Spike. Rodney: *surprised* Woh, are you some type of demon or something? Your obviously not Vexian Spike: *scratching his ear like a dog* Yea, I'm from an entirely different dimension than yours. Thunder Punch: And your entirely annoying mutt! Any way where are the others? I gave them all a call that I'd be here today? Malik and the others are even here too. Vallery: They're all still in Vexian City. You should check the cafe. We'll be there soon enough too so you better hurry before they all leave. Thunder Punch: *smiles* Ok! *grabs Spike by the paw* Let's go Spike! *thunder dashes back to the city* Spike: Ahhhhh! Slow Down Fur Ball!!, *at the City* Malik: Still carrying boxes into the ship* I'm the leader so why is everyone gone! Jack: Because we don't care *he is inside the fixing the ship* Good thing we stopped here, we need major repairs. where in space inside a spaceship Tyson:*floting in the cockpit* 0 gravity is awesome ^_^ Judas: Yes we're fortunate that Eureka made this ship Tyson: What should we do when we get there? Judas: I don't know you've been there more than i have? Tyson: Let's go to Vexian city and have more of that hot chocolate at that cafe ^_^ Judas: Just don't chug it all like the last time -_-; Tyson: I won't ^_^ Judas: There it is buckle up next stop Vexian City ^_^ Tyson:*get in his sit and buckles up* OK ^_^ auto-piolet set the ship near Vexian city Judas: Lets go *Runs off to Vexian City* Tyson: Hot chocolate here i com ^_^*flys after Judas* Malik: *sees Tyson and Judas* Heyyyy! Judas! Oh No! *trips and boxes fall on top of him* Tyson:!! Are you two Ok !? Judas: I broke his fall but Im ok how about you Malik? Malik: yea. *sweatdrops* Have you seen T.P? He left to the cafe a while ago. Jack: Malik!! Get Those Boxes! Malik: *cries* Why me? *walks back into the ship. Oh Judas tell T.P we'll be staing for two days only. Then we leave. Judas: Ok will do ^_^ Tyson: How are we going to find T.P? Judas: I can use my Electrolocation to find him. T.P can use lighting like me so I'll i have to do is search for someone who's exposing a large amount of bio-eloctro energy. Tyson: I don't get it -_-; Judas: Its easy for me to find people who can use Lightning. Tyson: O.. let's go ^_^ Judas: Try to keep up *Runs to the nearest lighting user* Tyson: Hey wait up *flys after him* Thunder Punch and Spike: *enter the cafe* All of Thunder Punch's friends: SURPRISE! WELCOME BACK THUNDER PUNCH!! Thunder Punch: Thanks guys! Its great to see all you guys again! Fire Arm: *slaps T.P's back* You've been gone for a year so the least we can do is. Spike: *underneath the table eatting it* This party food is soooooo goood! Mimi: *smacks Spike* Stop eating the furniture!! Tyson:...never seen anyone eat a table before -_-; Judas: Hey T.P got a message from Malik ^_^ Category:Role Play